Tuneful Toots
Tuneful Toots is the ninth episode of the ninth season. Plot Whenever Rusty journeys near the lake, he likes to toot his horn their as it echos and has high and low notes, like a tuneful toots, but the other Engines thinks it's the worst noise they've ever heard, making Rusty sad. One Morning, Mr Percival announced that Sir Topham and Lady Hatt are visiting the Skarloey Railway, and the brass band have been invited to play. Skarloey and Rheneas delivered tables and chairs & Duncan and Peter Sam delivered apples and pears. Rusty was to take the band on a tour of the Skarloey Railway. Thomas arrives with the bandstand & hears Rusty's horn thinking it was very special. After Rusty left, Mr Percival tells him not to return late, but Rusty was tooting his horn that he didn't hear him. Rusty soon forgets all about returning on time to the concert. Rusty decides to take them to the lake, but when he got there, he runs out of fuel on the causeway. Thomas arrives with Sir Topham & Lady Hatt, but sees that Mr Percival was worried that Rusty didn't return & everyone was worried. The band was worried that no one will find them, but Rusty had an idea for the band to play their instruments loudly while he toots his horn, that way someone will know where to find them. They started to play, everyone heard Rusty and the brass band, and came to the rescue. Rusty was surprised that no one was telling him to stop tooting his horn. The engines think that Rusty's sound is a special sounding horn of all. The concert began with all the engines blowing their whistles & Rusty tooting his horn. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band * Rheneas (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Mighty Mac (cameo) Locations * Sodor Castle * Transfer Yards * Skarloey Bridge * Culdee Fell Hill * Middle Station * Rheneas Viaduct * Rocky Ridge Line Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * In some early American narrations, Rusty is referred to as a female. The Radio Times also refers to Rusty as a female in the episode description. In Other Languages Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Home Media Releases UK * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Ninth Series * The Musical Collection DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * Official DVD and Book (2011 version) * The Ultimate Collection US * Tales from the Tracks * Music, Music Everywhere DVD Boxsets * Let's Explore with Thomas * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Steam Engine Stories AUS * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends MYS * Mighty Mac and Other Adventures * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle and Other Adventures JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing Together * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.5 DNK/NOR/SWE/FIN * The Magic Lamp (Danish DVD) HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 - Boldly and Courageously TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:TunefulTootsUSTitleCard.png|Title Card File:TunefulToots1.png File:TunefulToots2.png File:TunefulToots3.png File:TunefulToots4.png File:TunefulToots5.png File:TunefulToots6.png|Duncan, Rheneas, Rusty, Peter Sam, and Mr. Percival File:TunefulToots7.png File:TunefulToots8.png File:TunefulToots9.png File:TunefulToots10.png File:TunefulToots11.png File:TunefulToots12.png File:TunefulToots13.png File:TunefulToots14.png File:TunefulToots15.png File:TunefulToots16.png File:TunefulToots17.png|Duncan, Peter Sam, and Thomas File:TunefulToots18.png File:TunefulToots19.png File:TunefulToots20.png|Peter Sam and Thomas File:TunefulToots21.png File:TunefulToots22.png File:TunefulToots23.png File:TunefulToots24.png File:TunefulToots25.png File:TunefulToots26.png File:TunefulToots27.png File:TunefulToots28.png File:TunefulToots29.png File:TunefulToots30.png File:TunefulToots31.png File:TunefulToots32.png File:TunefulToots33.png File:TunefulToots34.png File:TunefulToots35.png File:TunefulToots36.png File:TunefulToots37.png File:TunefulToots38.png File:TunefulToots39.png File:TunefulToots40.png File:TunefulToots41.png File:TunefulToots42.png File:TunefulToots43.png File:TunefulToots44.png File:TunefulToots45.png File:TunefulToots46.png File:TunefulToots47.png File:TunefulToots48.png File:TunefulToots49.png File:TunefulToots50.png File:TunefulToots51.png File:TunefulToots53.png File:TunefulToots54.png File:TunefulToots55.png File:TunefulToots56.png File:TunefulToots57.png File:TunefulToots58.png File:TunefulToots59.png File:TunefulToots60.png File:TunefulToots61.png File:TunefulToots62.png File:TunefulToots63.png File:TunefulToots64.png File:TunefulToots65.png File:TunefulToots66.png File:TunefulToots67.png|Peter Sam and Duncan File:TunefulToots68.png File:TunefulToots69.png File:TunefulToots70.png File:TunefulToots71.png File:TunefulToots72.png File:TunefulToots73.png File:TunefulToots74.png File:Rusty2.jpg File:DuncanandtheOldMine15.png File:TunefulToots9.jpg Episode File:Tuneful Toots - British Narration|UK Narration File:Tuneful Toots - Early American narration|Early US Narration File:Tuneful Toots - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes